


Welcome Home

by Mhoram



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, First Kiss, Gen, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon slowly begins to adjust as life as a vampire, under Raphael's instruction. (Post "Rise Up" 1x09)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Surroundings

_Welcome home_

The words echoed around Simon’s head as he tried to get used to his surroundings. Looking around the very room he had not too long ago been held captive in. It would take some getting used to for sure.

Hearing movement from behind, he spins around only to find Raphael standing a few feet away, his expression one of amusement. “Comfortable? Please sit, make yourself at home.”

Simon stood where he was, staring Raphael down. “This isn’t my home.”

Raphael expression faltered, for a moment he seemed to be speechless. Then he recovered, he made his way over to Simon until he was almost on top of him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered.

“This _is_ home”

The touch on his shoulder was unexpectedly gentle, by the time Simon had time to look down, and Raphael was gone.

Simon knew that this situation, everything after all was only temporary, he had to learn to get used to leaving here. He thought about calling Raphael but he knew Raphael would obviously be in the middle of something important. Probably some meeting about the vampires current alliances, he spotted glass on the table. He reached for it, only to knock it over in haste.

Before he could think, Raphael was there again, handing it back towards him.

“Be more careful next time.”

He looked up and blinked up at Raphael.

“What do you guys do all day, just sit around and drink blood?

Raphael snorted “We also spend a considerable amount of time sleeping in coffins.”

Simon frowned “I honestly don’t know what to believe anymore, my life is a mess.” He buried his face in his hands.

When he looked up, he found that Raphael was staring down at him, he squirmed.

“Come on, I want to show you something.”

He beckoned Simon in his general direction and headed out the room. Simon followed after him, resigned.


	2. Feeding Time

 

Simon followed Raphael to a nearby room, one he had never seen before. Before he knew it, Raphael had locked the door behind them. Simon struggled to remain calm; he wasn’t sure what Raphael was going to do. Raphael walked up to him slowly, his gaze remaining locked on. They were the only two people around.

Correction, Simon thought they were the only two vampires around at least as far as Simon could tell.

“What are you going to do with me?”

Raphael smiled “I’m going to help you.” He extended his wrist out towards Simon. “You must be hungry Simon.”

Simon stared at the pale wrist before him, he ached for more blood. He regretted not drinking any when he had the chance. He gripped Raphael’s wrist tightly and bit into it. Blood oozed from the skin, Simon lapped it up eagerly.

“Good boy.” Raphael muttered

For what seemed like a long time, Simon fed from Raphael. Occasionally he could hear Raphael’s breathing, shallow and uneven. He thought he even heard a small moan here and there.

Finally Simon came up breathless and dizzy, Raphael gave him a nod “Good, but you’re technique is sloppy. Let me show you”

Raphael leaned forward, his eyes focused. His lips were just near enough to Simon’s that he could smell his breath. Raphael’s lips grazed his lightly at first before maneuvering down towards his jaw line and then his neck. Simon gave out a small gasp of pain as Raphael bit into his neck.  

The sensation was all together unfamiliar; Simon bit back a small moan as he grabbed hold of Raphael. His teeth seeking deeper into his neck, he found it strangely comforting, the blood dripping down across his neck. He felt the soft touch of Raphael’s tongue go all across his neck, lapping up the blood.

  “You’ve got to savor it.” Raphael’s voice in his ear was almost seductive in a way. “Don’t let anything go to waste.”

Simon nodded as Raphael drew back, the blood still fresh on his mouth. He gestured towards Raphael’s mouth. “You’ve got something-“

Raphael smirked “You want a taste?”  He reached up towards his mouth and brushed some of the blood onto his finger. He extended his finger out to Simon.

Simon inserted the finger into his mouth and sucked. His head was spinning, he held onto Raphael to steady himself.

“Good right?”

Simon nodded as the world came back into focus; he stared at Raphael for a moment. His gaze moved towards Raphael’s lips stained with his own blood. He drew closer, until he was right up close to Raphael. He kissed Raphael, softly drinking in the taste of his lips as well as the taste of his own blood.

Raphael grinned as Simon kissed him on his neck tenderly. He pulled Raphael against him, as he began to feed again.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be a one shot. I will be writing more when I have time. Thanks to everyone who enjoyed this story. :)


End file.
